The Little Mer-Wendy part 19 - The Sun Sets
(Peter Pan runs to Wendy.) *Peter Pan/Eric: You're the one! *Jane/Vanessa: (in Grimhilde's voice) Peter! Get away from her! (Jane suddenly gasps as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she is starting to sound like the evil queen.) *Peter Pan/Eric: It-it was you all the time! *Wendy/Ariel: Oh, Peter, I-I wanted to tell you. (Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Jane stops them.) *Jane/Vanessa: (in Grimhilde's voice) Peter, no! (Wendy moans in pain as she slips out of Peter's arms.) (At that instant, Wendy's legs turned back into her same light blue mertail. However, she is still wearing the same light blue nightgown.) *Jane/Vanessa: (in Grimhilde's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On The word "late," she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips and into the sky, turning herself back into her true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as Grimhilde crawls on the floor and grabs Wendy.) *Grimhilde/Ursula: So long, loverboy. (Wendy and Grimhilde plunge into the sea.) *Peter Pan/Eric: Wendy! (Underwater. Wendy's nightgown has turned back into her same light blue shell bra.) *Grimhilde/Ursula: Poor little girl! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *Sir Ector/King Triton: Grimhilde, stop! *Mushu/Sebastian: Hmph! *Grimhilde/Ursula: Why, Sir Ector! (chuckles) How are you? *Sir Ector/King Triton: Let her go! *Grimhilde/Ursula: Not a chance, Ector! She's mine now! We made a deal. *Wendy/Ariel: (as Coconuts and Bokkun are grabbing her arms) Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Sir Ector glowers at Grimhilde and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, but to no avail.) *Grimhilde/Ursula: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps her fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Wendy) Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great knight is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better... (On the surface, Peter Pan is rowing away from the ship.) *Professor Birch/Grimsby: Peter! What are you doing? *Peter Pan/Eric: Birch, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. (Back to Sir Ector and Grimhilde.) *Queen Grimhilde/Ursula: Now, do we have a deal? (Sir Ector sees that Wendy is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so he signs the contract.) *Grimhilde/Ursula: Ha! It's done, then. (Wendy is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Sir Ector as Grimhilde laughs.) *Wendy/Ariel: No! Oh, no! (Peter Pan is still rowing to Wendy.) (Sir Ector becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of him are his crown and trident.) *Mushu/Sebastian: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! *Wendy/Ariel: Daddy? *Grimhilde/Ursula: (picks up Sir Ector's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Wendy/Ariel: (angrily) You! You monster! (She pins down at Grimhilde, but is stopped) *Grimhilde/Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll- (She screams as she is hit by a harpoon.) (She looks up and sees Peter Pan glaring down at her.) *Grimhilde/Ursula: Why, you little fool! *Wendy/Ariel: Peter! Peter, look out! *Grimhilde/Ursula: After him! (Peter Pan swims quickly with Snively and Bokkun about to attack him.) *Mushu/Sebastian: Come on! (He and Nemo swim up to Coconuts and Bokkun) (Mushu scratches Bokkun on the cheek, causing him to yelp in pain.) (Nemo whacks Coconuts in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *Grimhilde/Ursula: (Aims the trident at Peter Pan) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Wendy swims up suddenly and pulls Grimhilde's hair, making her miss Peter Pan and blast Coconuts and Bokkun. Coconuts and Bokkun scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Grimhilde/Ursula: (shocked, drops the trident) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Coconuts and Bokkun) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, Grimhilde is really angry! Wendy swims up to the surface while Grimhilde begins to grow beneath the sea while Nemo and Mushu look on in horror.) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts